


Christmas Lights

by Deanon



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Jiro have a date a few days before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Cultural note - Christmas in Japan is a much more romantic holiday than in America - basically more like Valentines Day than Christmas. So asking someone to spend Christmas with you is, well, like asking someone to spend Valentines Day with you!

“Do you,” Jiro said. “Er.”

“Do I what?” Chie asked, not even looking at him. She took another sip of her tea and smiled up at one of the department stores they were passing. “Oh, I love this place’s light display! This time of year is so pretty.”

“Yeah,” Jiro said faintly. “Hey, I, uh, do you want – doyouwanttocomeoveronChristmas?”

“What?” Chie said, looking away from the Christmas lights to give Jiro a puzzled look.

“I mean! Not like that!” Jiro waved his hands frantically, nearly hitting Chie in the face in the process; she sidestepped him neatly. He continued quickly, “But like Taisei’s throwing this Christmas party and he told us to invite as many people as we wanted and I think it’s like, some kind of American thing, but I thought maybe I could just”

“I’d love to,” Chie interrupted.

“And so I was just thinking that maybe you - Oh,” Jiro said faintly. “…Oh, Okay.”

Chie raised her tea to her lips to hide a small smile. Snowflakes drifted down and settled on her hair. Jiro wondered faintly if this was some kind of dream.

“You know,” Chie said, as the continued walking, and then broke off and glanced at him. “You’re not about to faint or anything, right?”

“N-no,” Jiro said. “I don’t think. Er.”

“Good,” Chie said. “The ground’s pretty hard right now! I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Another light display caught her attention for a moment, and she turned to look at it as she said, almost shy, “You know, I probably would have agreed to spend Christmas with you anyways." She took another small sip of tea. "…Even without Taisei’s party. Just with you.”

Jiro went silent. After a  pause, Chie turned in concern. “...You’re okay, right? No throwing up or fainting or anything?”

“…No,” Jiro said, sounding a little faint and staring at Chie with awe. “I. Uh. I think I’m good. We’re good. …Yeah.”

At Chie’s smile, Jiro swallowed hard against a rush of nauseous happiness.

“Come on,” Chie said. She made a belated motion to grab Jiro’s hand, and then seemed to think better of it (better not to press her luck on their so-far-completely-vomit-free date). “The lights down by Hachiko are always really great.

“Yeah,” Jiro whispered.

(He didn’t remember a thing about any of the lights, but that didn’t really matter, because come Christmas day, sure enough, Chie was there.)


End file.
